The Untitled Kluck story
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: Crappy title, I know. Kurt has a person to help with Puck's fantasy, but will Puck allow it?


**Ok so my friend wanted me to write a "boysex" fic, and after 20 minutes of thinking, this is what came of it. They aren't in like highschool or anything, they are in college. You probablly didn't need/want to know that, but you know. There's a plot too I guess, but it's mostly smut. Enjoy, but don't enjoy it too much. Cough Julia Cough.**

* * *

Puck was busy playing Call of Duty when Kurt came into his room, with a big smile on his face, and sat on his lap.

"Babe." Puck said, trying to see around Kurt. "You know I love you, but I can't see the screen."

Kurt's smile faltered a little but didn't go away. "I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait I'm alm-fuck." He said as he got blown up.

"Oh," Kurt said. "I guess your done now. Now I can tell you what I have to say."

Puck looked from the screen to the boy sitting on his lap. "Sure babe." He sighed. "What is it?"

Kurt's smile got wider. "Ok, so you know that fantasy of yours?"

Puck chuckled a bit. "You'll have to narrow it down a bit, Kurt."

Kurt smirked and leaned in to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. Puck's eyes got wide and a huge smile graced his face.

"Yea, I remember that one." He said.

"And remember how I said we could do it only if I got to pick the other person?"

Puck nodded his head eagerly.

"Well…I found someone who is _more_ than willing to participate."

Puck raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? And who would that be?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Blaine."

Puck immediately stood up, knocking Kurt from his lap. "Nuh-uh, no way." He said.

Kurt stood up with frown on his face. "Puck, please. We agreed that I could pick the other person. And we can trust him."

"Maybe _you_ can trust him." Puck said. "I barely know the guy. What makes you think I would let him feel up on me and boyfriend? Especially in a situation like that. "

Kurt walked up to Puck with a glint in his eye. "You love me and you'd do anything for me."

Puck backed up slowly. He knew what that looked meant. "That may be true, but this is one thing the Puckasaurus will _not _agree to."

Before he could say another thing, Kurt pushed Puck onto his bed and crawled on top of him.

"But you'd do _anything _for me. You've already proved that. Remember last summer?"

Puck's pants immediately got tighter at the mention of the recent summer him and Kurt spent together. It was their anniversary then and Puck still can't get the image of Kurt in a skirt out of his head.

"That wasn't as bad as this is." Puck whispered as Kurt started to shower his neck with kisses.

"What makes this particular thing so bad?" Kurt said as he tore off Puck's shirt. Literally.

"Oh my god." Puck gasped as Kurt started to kiss his chest. "I-I-it's _Blaine._" He said. "I mean one, the kid's just creepy." He was silenced with a sharp bite to his neck. " And two, I know he's had it out for you since you guys met."

Kurt slowly started to move his mouth from Puck's chest to his pants. He unbuckled the belt and tossed it aside. He looked up into Puck's eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"He may want me but you have me." He said as he pulled down Puck's pants only to be met with an erect member. "God, I love it when you don't where underwear."

Kurt grabbed his 8-inch member and slowly started to move his hand up and down, all while looking into Puck's eyes. He could feel Puck getting harder under his touch. He knew that after this, Puck wouldn't be able to resist.

He leaned his head down and licked up Puck's shaft. From base to tip. When he got to the tip he parted his lips and took the head into his mouth. Puck shut his eyes and moaned in pleasure. Kurt gently sucked the head for a few moments before slowly moving down farther onto his dick.

He stopped moving when he was halfway down and looked at Puck. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard. Kurt swirled his tongue around his dick and moaned at the taste and feel of his boyfriend. His moans sent vibrations through Puck that caused him to moan.

"Don't stop." Puck said as he opened his eyes.

Making sure his boyfriend's eyes were on him, Kurt went farther down on him until he was at the base. Puck moaned louder than he ever had. Kurt had _never _deep throated him before. He now made a mental reminder to try to get Kurt to do it as often as possible.

Kurt bobbed his head up and down as Puck moaned. He brought his hand up and started to play with his balls. Puck gasped before Kurt was washed with the biggest load of liquid that had ever come out of his boyfriend.

Kurt continued to suck on Puck's member until he felt it go soft again. He got up and leaned over Puck, kissing him on the lips. Puck moaned at the taste of himself.

"If I agree." Puck started. "Will you promise to do that more often?"

Kurt nodded his head as he clapped. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
